Stormpaw's Prophecy
Hey guys! Clever here. So, here's a story about a she-cat named Stormpelt living her reincarnated life as Stormpaw, DawnClan apprentice. Enjoy! Life is like biking. If you don't try to get up that hill, you never will 22:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Stormpaw's Prophecy Prologue A light grey she-cat wandered through the ranks of StarClan. Her mind journeyed around aimlessly in her head, and she suppressed a sigh. She wondered what she would do. A cream coloured she-cat walked towards her. “Stormpelt, what are you doing?” she asked. Stormpelt continued to pace worriedly in a circle. “Oh, Berryrose, I have not the slightest clue.” Berryrose sighed. “You want to be reborn, right?” “Of course!” Stormpelt hissed, stopping, anger glowing in her eyes. “I lived a short and hard life. My mother died of greencough as soon as I was born, and my father hates me. When I was a young warrior, I broke the code, and fell in love with an EveningClan warrior, Gingerfang. I bared his kits, and two, Cinderkit and Redkit died, leaving only precious Snowkit, now Snowflight. I tried to bring her across the river, but I am not a strong swimmer. She slipped out of my grasp, and Gingerfang swam into save her. But I drowned.” Berryrose was silent for a moment, and then quietly responded, “I know.” Stormpelt flicked her white tail. “Now do you know why I want to be reborn?” she asked in exasperation. Berryrose nodded her head slowly. “I understand. Let’s go find the Star Leaders.” Happiness flashed in Stormpelt’s blue eyes. “Thank you.” Berryrose led her friend to the Star Leaders. They were the four founding leaders that had started the Clans. The fifth one had faded away long ago. Her name was Starry Reflection. Stormpelt stood before the four cats. There was Dawn Sky, a light grey she-cat with white paws, Morning Sun, a amber-golden she-cat, Dark Evening, a smoky grey tom, and a dark black tom named Fatal Night. Berryrose shied away, frightened, but Stormpelt faced the leaders with confidence. “Why are you here?” rumbled Fatal Night’s booming voice. “I want to be reborn,” meowed Stormpelt, unscathed. She explained her reason, the same thing she had told Berryrose. The sisters, Dawn Sky and Morning Sun stepped forward, looked at each other, and dipped their heads. “It seems like a reasonable request,” Morning Sun meowed. She turned to a smoky grey tom. “Dark Evening?” “That’s alright with me,” he agreed. “Fatal Night?” The black tom sighed. “Okay,” he muttered. Morning Sun nodded curtly. "First, we must do a temptation test." Dawn Sky stepped so she was nose to nose with Stormpelt, her bright amber eyes burning into the grey she-cat's liquid blue ones. "Correct. You are going to be living in a new body, so you must condone with not doing things you would do in your previous life." Her voice was crisp and cold and it carried the smell of starlight. Stormpelt bent her head. "I'm ready." Fatal Night closed his deep green eyes and stood silently. Suddenly, his pelt began to ripple and his muscles tensed. His eyes shut more tightly as his claws unsheathed, letting out an ear-splitting screech. Stormpelt's head jolted up, her body convulsing and shaking. She felt something stir inside her, pain gripping her insides. Then the agony gently ebbed away, and it was replaced with extreme hunger. Her stomach rumbled angrily. Dark Evening, who had walked away when Fatal Night had begun, had now returned with the juiciest rabbit Stormpelt had ever seen. There was a clean bite in it's neck, and the scent made her mouth water. "If you want to be reborn, you must resist the urge to eat this rabbit," Dark Evening meowed. Stormpelt trembled, her legs weak with wanting as she stared at the succulent morsel, licking her lips. Berryrose seemed to be starving as well, the cream she-cat was pawing anxiously at the ground. Another sound ran through the grey she-cat's belly, and she felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her head. Her claws came out of their sheathe and dug into the springy grass. Her tail swished impatiently. After a couple minutes of torture, she finally cried, "I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, leaping forward and tucking into the rabbit. The Star Leaders glanced at each other. Fatal Night frowned, but gave a slight dip of his black head. The others exchanged glances. Eventually, Morning Sun spoke. "Congratulations, Stormpelt. You held back longer than most others who have taken the test." “Very well, yes. Step forward, young Stormpelt,” Dawn Sky meowed approvingly. “Stand in front of the Quartz Pool.” The she-cat stepped out of the way, revealing a stone surrounded pool of icy looking water, white puffs of air arising from it, She padded up to the silver water, and listened to the Star Leaders speak. “I solemnly swear,” the leaders recited, “That when I get reborn, I will not speak of it, and I will never leave the body of my reincarnation until what I want is fulfilled." Stormpelt swore the oath. Dark Evening nodded curtly. “Good. Now when I say go, I want you to drink from the water. Now, you can only be reincarnated once, okay?” “Okay,” Stormpelt meowed. “And when you awake, it means your spirit has returned to StarClan,” added Fatal Night. “Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Morning Sun. “I’m sure,” replied Stormpelt firmly. “Go,” meowed Dark Evening. Stormpelt leaned down and lapped up the water. Her body fell still, then it turned cold, and she was sent wailing into the living world as Greywish and Barkflame’s daughter. Chapter One “Warriors of DawnClan, to me!” Stormkit raced up to her brother. “Yes, Treestar?” she squeaked. Treekit shook his sleek brown fur. “I want you to get Cloudpatch, Ravenfur, and Brindleheart. You will need them for your battle patrol.” “Sir yes sir!” replied Stormkit. She spun around, running back to Featherleaf’s nest. She prodded Cloudkit with her paw. He opened one eye in annoyance. “Wake up your littermates,” Stormkit whisper-shouted, “We’re attacking NightClan!” Cloudkit seemed wide awake now, fear flashing in his eyes. “For real?” “Yes, Cloudkit. Tigerstar just demanded we go fight NightClan for no reason.” Stormkit meowed sarcastically. “No, we’re playing Battle.” “Oh!” Cloudkit exclaimed eagerly. “Hey bro, wake up!” he mewed to Ravenkit. Ravenkit woke up, and seeing Treekit standing tall, looking important, he rushed over to him. Brindlekit took a little bit more effort. “Sis. Sis. Sis. Sis. Sis. Sis.” Cloudkit crooned, poking the grey tabby with his paw. She eventually awoke, stood up, complained to Cloudkit for waking her up, and trotted over to Treekit. “What are you doing?” asked Featherleaf tiredly, waking up from the absence of her kits. “Mom, we’re playing battle. It’s so late, we should have been up earlier!” Cloudkit moaned. “Okay. Don’t mess up the den, like you did yesterday,” Featherleaf meowed, yawned, and left. “Now we can get on with our game,” mewed Stormkit, then changed her voice. “Cloudpatch, we are going over the battle plan with Treestar.” They went over to the tom, and a look of satisfaction spread across his face. “Thank you for recruiting these warriors, Stormcloud. Now, I want you to-“ Treekit broke off as the shadow of a brown tom seeped over him. Another interruption? Thought Stormkit. “Who goes there? I am Treestar, leader of DawnClan!” he squealed. “And I am Barkflame, loyal warrior of DawnClan,” responded the tabby tom, his voice muffled. “Daddy!” Stormkit launched past her brother to stand in front of her father. “What are you doing in the nursery?” she asked. “To bring you guys some food,” he responded, dropping a mouse on the ground. Cloudkit, Ravenkit, and Brindlekit watched enviously as the older kits ate the small rodent. “And to tell my favourite kits not to attack ‘NightClan!’ Barkflame chuckled. “Aww.... But dad!” whined Treekit. “We’re your only kits,” pointed out Stormkit. “Just because Greywish went hunting, doesn’t mean you can jump on the elders!” snickered Barkflame, flicking Treekit’s ear. He collapsed dramatically as Stormkit got up and left the nursery, pondering what it would be like to be a NightClan cat. Suddenly she felt a piercing feeling. Ow! Is this how it feels? I don’t want to be a NightClan cat! Stormkit stopped, gingerly lifting her paw. Slowly, she looked at her pad. A thorn was embedded in there, with blood welling out. Just as she was about to scream (Stormkit hated blood. She wondered how medicine cats put up with it), Greywish walked into camp, carrying her prey. ''